Alejandro
Alejandro Burromuerto 'to nowy uczestnik serii "Totalnej Porażki". Miał przewodzić programowi "Oblechy Totalnej Porażki", ale Chris unieważnił to i wziął Alejandro do swojego programu. Zadebiutował w odcinku specjalnym Planu Totalnej Porażki. Rywalizował w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie (dotarł do finału, a w oryginalnej wersji, obowiązującej w Polsce wygrał) w Drużynie Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. Jest bardzo inteligentnym i przystojnym latynosem, który swą urodą dorównuje Justinowi. Na początku wszyscy myśleli, że jest miły i dobry, tylko Heather, Duncan i Noah byli wobec niego nieufni. W późniejszych odcinkach rozkochuje w sobie dziewczyny, aby potem wywalić je z gry oraz manipuluje innymi uczestnikami programu, by osiągnąć ten cel. W końcu on sam zakochał się w Heather. Wyznał jej miłość w finale, lecz dziewczyna oszukała go. Niestety w finałowym odcinku nie dość, że traci upragniony milion zarówno w alternatywnej jak i oryginalnej wersji, zostaje poważnie oparzony przez lawę wypływającą z aktywnego wulkanu. Utraciwszy swoje piękno w nieszczęśliwym wypadku, ciało chłopaka przebywa w Porażko-Mierniku. Powraca po roku wTotalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, gdzie rywalizuje w drużynie Nikczemnych Sępów. Zajął tam szóste miejsce. W pierwszym odcinku tego sezonu, wydostaje się z robota. Jego nogi są unieruchomione, przez co cały czas musi chodzić na rękach. W odcinku drugim ujawnia, że udaje, aby wzbudzić poczucie winy u Heather. Dopiero w szóstym odcinku po kradzieży Oryginalnej Głowy Chrisa McLeana ukazuje, że jego nogi są zdrowe. W finałowym odcinku piątego sezonu oświadcza, że chodzi z Heather, jednak i tak próbuje zdobyć milion kosztem ich związku. Pod koniec odcinka mówi, że zdobył najcenniejszą nagrodę czyli Heather. Plan Totalnej Porażki Alejandro zadebiutował w specjalnym odcinku Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! wraz z Sierrą. Na początku pokazał się, kiedy przechodził przez czerwony dywan. Zachował się nieładnie, potrącając Codye'go oraz gdy nie przybił piątki Chrisowi. Następnie miał przeczytać nazwę najlepszej obsady show. Zajęło mu to bardzo dużo czasu. Powiedział, że wygrywają... "Wystrzałowe Staruszki w Kalesonach". Potem prowadził autobus Drużyny Oblechów. Został zaatakowany przez autobus z uczestnikami Totalnej Porażki. Ostrzeliwali go karmelkami. Potem ich drogi się rozeszły. Przy końcu Chris powiedział, że program Alejandro- Oblechy Totalnej Porażki, miał być sprawdzianem tego, czy uczestnikom Totalnej Porażki, zależy na sławie. Potem ogłosił 3 sezon, do którego dołączył również Alejandro. W pokoju zwierzeń powiedział, że ma zamiar zajść na sam szczyt. Totalna Porażka w Trasie W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz.1 Alejandro nie znany wcześniej pozostałym uczestnikom, wyszedł z autobusu jako przedostatni. Pomagał wstać Ezekielowi i Tylerowi oraz Bridgette i Izzy, które zauroczył. W samolocie Lindsay zwróciła na niego uwagę, podczas gdy Tyler chciał zwrócić jej uwagę na siebie. Alejandro firltował z Lindsay. Heather powiedziała, że Alejandro i Lindsay mogą stanowić zagrożenie. Podczas piosenki firltował z Lindsay i Bridgette. Gdy rozpoczęło się zadanie, Alejandro bez trudu przeszedł górną partię piramidy, zabierając ze sobą na grzbiecie Lindsay i Bridgette. Obie dziewczyny znalazły się w pierwszym składzie, a Alejandro zapoczątkował drugą drużynę, która została nazwana przez Sierrę - Drużyną Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. Przeklinał po hiszpańsku, na to, że znajdzie się w drużynie z Tylerem, Noah i Owenem. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 Alejandro motywował swoją Drużynę do wygranej, po czym kazał wszystkim wejść na kozę i sam wskoczył na szczyt, utrzymując drużynę w idealnej równowadze. Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem. Alejandro w pokoju zwierzeń powiedział, że każdy po studiach inżynierskich i IQ powyżej 165 wymyśliłby coś takiego. Sierra powiedziała, że nie wie, dlaczego dziewczyny tak zachwycają się Alejandro. Alejandro Skomplementował Szefa, po czym się zaczerwienił. Owen nazwał Alejandro "Al". Alejandro drgał powiekami ze zdenerwowania, ale powiedział, że nie przeszkadza mu to, że nazywa go "Al"(kłamał). Droczył się z Amazonkami, ale po chwili zauważył drogę do Nilu, odstawiając je w tyle. Powiedział, że uprzejmie by było, gdyby wskazał im właściwą drogę, ale powiedział, że jego drużynę nie stać na dobre maniery. Już przy Nilu podrywał Heather. Gdy Sierra zamieniła się Drużynami, Alejandro i jego drużyna miała problemy z przepłynięciem. W końcu przepłyneli, a tym razem, to Amazonki miały problemy. Alejandro żądał równej walki i kazał Izzy namówić wielbłąda do wsiąścia na łódkę Amazonek. Jego Drużyna zajęła drugie miejsce. Na końcu Alejandro wypowiedział monolog, mówiąc m. in., że nikt nie wie o nim zupełnie nic, i że Heather jest przy nim święta. W odcinkku Zakręcony Czas w Japonii Alejandro uratował Leshawnę, która o mało co nie wyleciała z samolotu. Po piosence, Alejandro skomplementował Leshawnę po japońsku, gasząc tym Harolda. Reprezentował swoją drużynę w pierwszym wyzwaniu, zdobywając najwięcej punktów ze wszystkich, współpracując z pandą, czym zdobył ułatwienie do następnego zadania. Alejandro spróbował rybiego ogonka, po czym go wypluł, twierdząc, że smakuje jak zapocone kalesony i zwymiotował. Po wyzwaniu jego drużyna ponownie zajęła drugie miejsce. Powiedział Haroldowi, że laski (i tu chodzi o Leshawnę) lecą na honorowych gości, dzięki czemu Harold przez Alejandro zrezygnował z gry. Na początku odcinka Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! Alejandro uspokoił Owena, gdy ten panikował. Po lądowaniu w Yukonie, kilka dziewczyn przytuliło się do niego, gdy trzeba było znaleźć inny sposób na ocieplenie (Chris nie dał im kurtek). Potem wspólnie z Bridgette przechodził przez rzekę. Bridgette pomyślała, że Alejandro może próbuje zawrzeć z nią sojusz, ale Alejandro powiedział, że to dla niego więcej, niż tylko gra, wprawiając ją w zachwyt. Potem Alejandro i Bridgette się przewrócili i przez przypadek się pocałowali. Gdy doszli do flagi, Alejandro podarował Bridgette swoją koszulę na ocieplenie. Chcieli jeszcze raz się pocałować, lecz Alejandro podstępem odszedł, a Bridgette przykleiła się do słupa. Cieszył się z innymi, gdy Tyler uratował drużynę przed upadkiem w przepaść. Gdy Alejandro i jego Drużyna dojechała na metę, Owen chciał, żeby Alejandro przybił mu piątkę z okazji pierwszej wygranej, nazywając go Al. Alejandro nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Po eliminacji Bridgette, Alejandro powiedział, że poszło z nią łatwo i wkrótce wszyscy wylecą z jego rąk. Z początku Ukochany Brodway Alejandro wypoczywał w pierwszej klasie z innymi kolegami z drużyny. Potem po dżentelmeńsku przyniósł dziewczynom jedzenie z pierwszej klasy. Heather zakazała jeść Sierrze podarunków od wroga. Alejandro od razu przejrzał strategię Heather i pochwalił ją za to. Podczas wyzwania Alejandro podpuścił Sierrę, żeby częściej komplementowała Chrisa, bo nie czuje się tak dobrze jak dawniej, co przyniosło Chrisowi wstyd. Alejandro patrzał się wtedy na Chrisa z podłym uśmiechem. Potem walnął wózkiem Owena i zjechał z nim na rurze. Następnie prowadził poduszkowiec swojej drużyny. Heather domyśliła się, że podpuszczanie Sierry to sprawka Alejandro. Alejandro mrugnął do Heather przed wyzwaniem, a potem trochę się z nią podroczył. Po rozmowie Heather podmieniła wózek z Noah na wózek z małym dzieckiem. Alejandro później szybko go zamienił na wózek z Noah, ale i tak jego drużyna przegrała. Okazało się jednak, że to było wyzwanie z nagrodą, więc jego drużyna nie poddała się eliminacji. W Podsumowaniu: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette przez pocałunek Alejandro i Bridgette, działo się wiele nieporozumień, jednak wszystko ostatecznie zostało wyjaśnione. W odcinku Spoliczkowana Rewolucja Alejandro dowodził podczas wyzwania. Kazał Noah, żeby pilnował Izzy, by nie zrobiła nic głupiego. Gdy Owen zjadł cały farsz, Alejandro wymyślił, żeby zjechać na nim. Gdy Owen nazywał go Al, Alejandro specjalnie wjeżdżał na przeszkody i hamował jego twarzą. Jego drużyna dojechała pierwsza i dostała najlepszą nagrodę. Chris powiedział do Alejandro, że hamowanie twarzą Owena, było świetnym pomysłem. Podczas tańca na matach elektrycznych, Alejandro powiedział, żeby LeShawna nie przejmowała się docinkami Heather i szła na całość. Dziewczyna twierdziła, że filtrowanie Alejandro do LeShawny, nie jest warte puszczenia pawia. Potem próbowała ostrzec LeShawne przed Alejandro, lecz ta tylko ją wyśmiała. Heather się wkurzyła. Noah pytał się Alejandro, dlaczego wspomaga przeciwną drużynę, a on odpowiedział, że wszystko co robi, zyska na tym jego drużyna. Najpierw Alejandro bez problemu strącił Codyego. Potem widząc bójkę LeShawny i Heather poza matą, dał strącić się Sierrze. Noah zapytał się jego,- dlaczego upadł. On powiedział, że Heather go zdetronizowała. Potem Heather zastanawiała się dlaczego Alejandro się dla niej podłożył. Rozmawiała z nim, jednocześnie się kłócąc, gdyż prawił jej wkurzające komplementy. Przez Alejandro na eliminacji odpadła LeShawna. Alejandro "pomógł jej" wykonać skok wstydu. Na początku Wyścig w Amazonii Alejandro został niechcący uderzony przez Owena. Powiedział, że naprawi to mała zemsta. Otrzymał od Szefa przepaskę na oko. Przerwał wymęczające zgadywanie Tylera, mówiąc, że jego drużyna nie potrzebuje orczyka i zjechał na swoim pasku. Potem wraz z drużyną rozbił obóz. Kiedy obudzili się w nocy, napadły na nich gąsienice ogromnych rozmiarów. Gdy drużyna Chris jest naprawdę BBBB słodki dotarła na Machu Pikchu, Chris powiedział, że potrzebny jest cały skład drużyny, by mogli szukać skarbu. Alejandro powiedział, że Chris zmienia zasady w ciągu gry. Potem poszedł po Owena. Wmówił mu, ze drużyna chciała iść bez niego. Owen powiedział, że wygląda na to, że Alejandro jest jego jedynym kumplem i nigdy nie bał się tak swojego kumpla. Alejandro uwolnił Owena z kokona i razem pobiegli na metę. Jego drużyna zajęła drugie miejsce. Potem Alejandro poszedł do Heather na eliminacje. Nazwała go "Piratem Pablo". Podroczył się z nią trochę. W Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy Alejandro i Heather wymieniali zdania na temat swoich drużyn. W jego drużynie dział się istny bałagan, ale w drużynie Heather, dział się nieporządek z Sierrą. Heather próbowała ją uspokoić siłowo, po czym ciągnęła ją za sobą i wyszła. Alejandro, który krył przed Sierrą Codyego, dał mu znak, że jej nie ma. Potem również krył go w pokoju zwierzeń, kiedy Cody mówił. Zdziwił się, kiedy było słychać głos Izzy z głośnika z kokpitu. Złapał się Owena, jak większość jego drużyny, kiedy lądowali. Później w muzeum pochwalił Noah za jego pomysł w odwróceniu uwagi Yeti. Odwrócił uwagę Izzy, kiedy ta mocno przeszkadzała jego drużynie w zadaniu. Kiedy trzeba było wyciągnąć ostatni kawałek rzeźby, Alejandro powiedział, żeby zrobił to Noah, bo on i Owen nie zmieściliby się pomiędzy wiązkami lasera, a Tyler leżał nieprzytomny (z własnej woli). Pod koniec Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę BBBB Słodki zajęła drugie miejsce. Alejandro i Noah wybuchli śmiechem, widząc Tylera, kiedy pozował jako model w dziwnej kreacji Lindsay. Gdy Noah i Owen nieumiejętnie próbowali zawrzeć sojusz z DJ'em w Nowe dzieci Rocka, Alejandro powiedział, żeby strategię zostawić w jego rękach. Po lądowaniu w morzu, Alejandro powiedział Heather, która za wszelką cenę chciała stworzyć tajny sojusz z DJ'em, że zaproponował mu to dużo wcześniej. Heather przyznała z entuzjazmem, że Alejandro jest niezły, ale po chwili chciała odzyskać taśmę z tym nagraniem. Alejandro zabronił Owenowi jeść homara, bo od tego zależy ich nagroda. Po dopłynięciu na wyspę, pochwalił Heather za ambicję. Zgodził się z Chrisem, że nagrodą dla nich za owoce morza, będzie obserwowanie Heather przy pracy. Alejandro za zadanie wraz z Noah miał przetłumaczyć zdanie z nowofunlandzkim akcentem wypowiedziane przez Jerda McLeana. Najpierw się oburzył na to co usłyszał od jego, ale potem zastanowił się i odpowiedział poprawnie. Potem Szef zabrał od niego kosz z rybami. Kiedy Heather pokazała DJ'owi egipski znak na dorszu stwierdziła, że jeśli on pocałuje te rybę, to zdejmie z siebie klątwę. Alejandro jednak dał mu bardziej przekonywującą odpowiedź i DJ pocałował rybkę. Potem podziękował Alejandro, za pozbycie się klątwy. Odpowiedział mu, że to była przyjemność. Gdy jadł poczuł zapach śmierdzącej skarpety Owena.To Heather dodała ją do jego potrawy. Na koniec odcinka wypuścił ryby ze znakami i przestawił swój plan, na co Chris powiedział, że Alejandro to spełnienie marzeń każdego producenta i koszmar wszystkich pozostałych. W Mojej upalnej Jamajce Alejandro był pierwszy raz widziany relaksujący się w Pierwszej Klasie. Zdziwił się, że DJ tak bardzo przywiązał się do ryby, na której namalował egipski symbol. Twierdził, że dobrze się trzyma. Później próbował przekonać Chrisa, by DJ dołączył do jego drużyny, jednak Chris się nie zgodził. Podczas wyzwania, Alejandro zdekoncentrował Heather, a ona się wkurzyła. Potem gdy uratował Gwen, Heather się odegrała za poprzedni incydent i zabrała mu ,,skarb piratów". Alejandro uśmiechnął się do niej. Podczas wyzwania cały czas jeździł z Tylerem. Próbował z nim współpracować. Mówił, że nie wie czy w ogóle jakaś cecha Tylera jest przydatna, ale na pewno nie inteligencja. Przy końcu wyzwania, gdy DJ już miał wygraną w kieszeni, Alejandro postanowił dlatego rozmawiać z Tylerem o klątwie DJ'a, tak, by on ją usłyszał. Po chwili DJ się przestraszył. Alejandro powiedział do niego, że nie chciał, by DJ to usłyszał i przeprosił go (nieszczerze). DJ zjechał, ale już bez swojej rybki. Wypadł z toru, czym wyleciał z programu. Alejandro na końcu powiedział, że to wina Chrisa, że nie chciał przyłączyć DJ'a do jego drużyny, więc sprawił, że wyleciał. W Podsumowaniu: Ratunek przez Telefon zostało puszczone nagranie z Alejandro, które miało na celu pomoc w uzbieraniu 1 000 000 dolarów od widzów, ponieważ był ,, popularną osobą dla części widowni kobiet". Alejandro nie wyróżniał się zbytnio w odcinku Gdy widzę Londyn to... . Najpierw nie mógł znieść głupich żartów robionych przez Noah i Owena w klasie ekonomicznej, pytając się do kamery pokoju zwierzeń, ile jeszcze odcinków zostało. Następnie podsłuchiwał rozmowę Chrisa i tajemniczego gościa, ale po chwili został przez niego złapany. Pod jego nieobecność, w Londynie kilku zawodników wyrażało o nim swoje zdanie. Heather martwiła się o niego, ale próbowała zamaskować swoje uczucia. Natomiast Noah rozmawiał z Owenem na temat Alejandro, że mu nie ufa, twierdząc, że ma charakter Heather, tylko jest trochę ładniejszy. Nazwał go też natłuszczonym węgorzem. Alejandro pojawił się dopiero na końcu wezwania. Zdziwił się jak wszyscy, gdy okazało się, że Kubą Rozpruwaczem był Ezekiel (już zmutowany). Alejandro powiedział Noah, że słyszał całą rozmowę na jego temat i wkurzył się nazwaniem jego natłuszczonym węgorzem. Noah obawiał się jego. Na końcu Alejandro doprowadził do jego wyeliminowania. Na Noah głosowali razem z nim Tyler i Duncan, który wrócił do programu. Noah ostrzegł Owena przed Alejandro, porównując go jeszcze raz do węgorza. Na początku Greckich Ruin Alejandro wkurzył się razem z Tylerem, kiedy Owen mówił przez sen. Owen powiedział, że Alejandro i Tyler mieli dużo czasu by się dogadać i razem zagłosowali na Noah, i że teraz on jest następny w kolejce. Kiedy Duncan dał przestrogę Tylerowi o tym, by absolutnie nic nie mówił o tym co widział, Alejandro zaciekawiła ta sytuacja i postanowił dowiedzieć się o co im chodzi i wykorzystać to. Poparł Courtney, że Grecja to kolebka olimpiady, kiedy ta dyskutowała z Chrisem, który dowiedział się od stażystów, że to Rzym, co nie było prawdą. Alejandro powiedział, że jego drużyna wygra z przeciwną w której są same baby, czym zasmucił Cody'ego. Potem wdał się w dyskusję z Heather. Przy pankrationie, Owen chciał, by to Alejandro w nim wystąpił, jednak poprzedził go Tyler. Alejandro powiedział, że da mu swoją posadę, kiedy wkrótce się zrewanżuje. Tyler przytaknął. Podczas piosenki Duncana i Gwen, Alejandro podsłuchiwał ich, ukrywając się za kolumnami. Dużo z niej wywnioskował. Alejandro ostatecznie brał udział w ostatniej konkurencji z Heather - biegu przez płotki. Heather powiedziała do niego, że ona jest wyjątkowo szybka i gibka, lecz Alejandro pokazał na co go stać, zawiązując sobie włosy nogami, na co wszyscy zaniemówili. Podczas biegu Alejandro prowadził obniżający morale monolog do Heather i poruszał się w różnych pozycjach. Owen i Tyler byli pewni jego wygranej, ale Alejandro chwilowo nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie i uderzył w ostatni płotek, przegrywając z Heather. Przed dogrywką kazał Tylerowi spłacić przysługę. Miał powiedzieć co wie o Duncanie i Gwen. Z trudem powiedział, że widział jak się całowali. Courtney była bardzo, ale to bardzo wściekła na Gwen. Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę BBBB słodki przegrała, więc Alejandro wraz Tylerem zagłosowali na Duncana, ale nie odpadł, bo to było wyzwanie z nagrodą. Przed eliminacją, Chris wytykał każdemu zawodnikowi błędy, dlaczego przegrali, również Alejandro. W Z Archiwum 52 Alejandro przyglądał się razem z innymi, jak Courtney zrywała z Duncanem ,,na jej warunkach". Potem przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Tylera i Owena na temat Duncana. Alejandro stwierdził, że Duncan to groźny przeciwnik. Postanowił opracować strategię pokierowania Courtney i wykluczenia Duncana. Gdy Courtney przyglądała się z wrogością na Duncana i Gwen, Alejandro zaproponował wtedy jej pomysł na zemstę na nich. Courtney przyjęła pomysł. Tuż przy lądowaniu uspokoił hipnotycznie Owena. Duncan założył się z nim o to i jest winny mu 5 dolarów. Alejandro powiedział, że jego wujek Julio, jest hipnotyzerem, a to nie była jedyna hipnotyczna sugestia, którą dał Owenowi, po czym zaśmiał się. Podczas wyzwania Alejandro powiedział Tylerowi, że Courtney na niego leci. Tyler był zadowolony, ale powiedział, że nie zrobi tego swojej Lindsay. Alejandro przystał na pomysł Duncana, by rzucić kamieniem w przeciwnym kierunku biegu i schronić się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Zrobił to jako pierwszy i udało mu się. Potem razem z Duncanem normalnie przeszedł przez przejście, kiedy Tyler przechodził po elektrycznym płocie. Alejandro powiedział Tylerowi, żeby szukał sprzętu kosmitów, a nie ratował Owena. Po chwili z dachu kabiny zleciał jeden sześcian i wpadł w ręce Alejandro. Okazało się, że działa i wytworzył dwóch kosmitów. Jeden z nich zaatakował Alejandro. Potem przyszedł do niego Duncan i powiedział, że mu pomoże, jak da mu pewność, że na niego nie zagłosuje. Alejandro się zgodził. Najpierw Duncanowi, nie udało się mu pomóc. Oboje ich poraził kosmita. Alejandro upadł i otworzył drzwi , z których wyszedł Owen z pomalowaną twarzą. Potem pytał się Alejandro co tam u niego, nazywając go Al. Potem Alejandro zahipnotyzował Owena i śpiewał śmieszną piosenkę. Duncan płakał ze śmiechu. Potem Alejandro zdjął z twarzy Owena kosmitę i wrzucił do pudełka Tylera. Gdy od hipnotyzował Owena-ten zemdlał, więc Alejandro i Duncan go nieśli. Alejandro wkurzył się i upuścił Owena, kiedy Tyler zepsuł kosmitę. Potem zagłosował razem z Duncanem na Tylera, po czym Tyler wyleciał. Przyglądał się wkurzonej Courtney, która mówiła, że Duncan srogo zapłaci za czyny. Na początku odcinka Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą Alejandro, Duncan i Owen obmyślali strategię. Alejandro stwierdził, że Amazonki są silne dzięki Heather i Courtney, więc postanowił je rozłączyć. Owen zaproponował, żeby Alejandro udawał, że leci na Heather i wyrzuciłby ją jak Bridgette i Leshawnę. Duncan nie wiedział, że nie jest jedynym złotym medalistą w olimpiadzie lasek. Alejandro twierdził, że obie je lubił, ale los im nie sprzyjał. Natomiast Duncan zaproponował, by Alejandro podrywał Courtney, bo Heather ma do niego słabość. Alejandro zgodził się na ten pomysł. Potem wziął na stronę Courtney i próbował jej powiedzieć, że próbował pozbyć się Duncana, i że facet, który nie potrafi jej docenić, jest głupcem. Próbował tym samym powiedzieć, że ona mu się podoba. Heather powiedziała, że Alejandro coś kombinuje, robiąc niepewną minę. Po lądowaniu w Australii, Alejandro pomógł Courtney złapać emu. Była mu za to wdzięczna. Pojechali. Alejandro stwierdził, że Heather to naprawdę twardy przeciwnik. Zastanawiał się, czy zagadywanie jej do Duncana, to część jej strategii (okazało się to prawdą). Powiedział do Duncana, żeby pokazał emu, gdzie jego miejsce. Potem Courtney zapytała się Heather, czy ona jest z Alejandro. Heather zaprzeczyła. Potem Alejandro prawił komplementy do Courtney. Po dniu jako pierwszy dojechał do mety, czym wystraszył Chrisa i Szefa. Potem flirtował z Courtney. Rozglądał się za Owenem. Za drugie miejsce drużyna Alejandro dostała sekator. Alejandro powiedział do Duncana, że próbuje realizować strategię, ale Courtney ciągle mu nie ufa, więc on i Duncan odegrali scenę. Po przybyciu Owena, Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę BBBB Słodki powróciła do gry. Alejandro i Duncan rozmyślali, kiedy do Owena dotrze, że złapał Dingo zamiast Owcy. Alejandro śmiał się, kiedy Dingo pogryzł Owena. Potem jeszcze raz zagadał do Courtney. Rozmawiali głównie o nich i o grze. Courtney chciała, by Alejandro pomógł jej przegrać. Zdziwił się tym, że zaczęła mu ufać. Stwierdził, że jest niesamowita. Alejandro ostrzygł owcę, złapaną przez Duncana i Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki wygrała. Alejandro spełnił cel Courtney i Gwen wyleciała po przegranej dogrywce, właśnie z Courtney. W Kapitan Owen, Alejandro flirtował z Courtney, jedząc z nią ciastka, które sam przyniósł z pierwszej klasy. Pod jego nieobecność w pierwszej klasie Duncan z Owenem rozmawiali na jego temat. Doszli do wniosku, że Alejandro jest ich wrogiem. Heather powiedziała, że Alejandro i Courtey próbują ją wkurzyć. Chciała zwrócić na siebie uwagę Alejandro, ale Sierra jej to ,,utrudniała". Po lądowaniu w mroźnej Szwecji, Alejandro wziął na ręce Courtney. Heather, by zrobić mu na złość, przymilała się do Duncana, ale po chwili się odpychali. Alejandro nie przejmował się tym. Podczas zadania, Alejandro zaciekawił się kłótnią Courtney i Heather. Po stwierdzeniu Owena na temat części konstrukcji, Alejandro domyślił się co budują i nazwał Owena głupim geniuszem, co podchwycił Duncan. Gdy Alejandro przypomniał Owenowi, żeby nie wydał Amazonkom, że tworzą łódź. Ten natomiast ze zdziwieniem głośno to powtórzył i sprzedał informacje, po czym także zaczęła się piosenka. Po niej Alejandro zaczął ciągnąć łódź bez koszulki. Courtney i Heather podziwiały go. Na łodzi on i Duncan chwalili Owena za dowództwo. Próbował przekonywać kapitana, by płynęli do flagi, ale Owen wolał wojnę. Dzięki Owenowi Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę BBBB Słodki wygrała. W samolocie Heather zaczepiła Alejandro, pytając się co kombinuje. On odpowiedział, że nie musi się przed nią tłumaczyć, po czym zaczęli rozmawiać na spokojnie. Heather zakończyła rozmowę idąc na ceremonię eliminacji. W Podsumowaniu: Po Bólu!, na grze planszowej, widniał wizerunek Alejandro, jednak nikt nie stanął na tym polu. Na początku odcinka Bitwa nad Niagarą Alejandro pojawił się w śnie Owena. Rzucał tam w niego cukrowymi laskami. Potem Alejandro przebudził się, gdy spadał z innymi. Krzyknął z przerażenia jak wszyscy na widok wodospadu. Po rozłączeniu drużyn, Alejandro podziękował za współpracę Duncanowi i Owenowi. We trójkę uznali, że dalej będą się wspierać. Potem został wylosowany przez Sierrę, jednak "wzięła" sobie go Heather. Poszli razem uśmiechając się do siebie. Courtney była zazdrosna za niego i wyznaczyła sobie za cel wyeliminowanie Heather. Podczas wyzwania numer dwa, Alejandro z łatwością doprowadził Heather do sukni i wygrali. Potem wtrącił się do Duncana i Courtney, prowadząc dziewczynę do sukni. Powiedział do Duncana, że chce żeby został w programie. W trzeciej części wyzwania, Alejandro i Heather wystartowali pierwsi. Przedtem Alejandro zaproponował Duncanowi sojusz przeciwko Owenowi, jednak Duncan w pokoju zwierzeń powiedział, że zamiaru tego robić. Potem Alejandro wziął Heather na ręcę, co bardziej wkurzyło Courtney. Potem oboje rozmawiali na temat kogo wyeliminować. Alejandro chciał zagłosować na Owena, a Heather upierała się przy wyeliminowaniu Courtney. Potem zaczęła się rzucać i oboje spadli. Alejandro powiedział, że jest świetnym linoskoczkiem i zrobił to specjalnie. Pomyślał jednak, że takie żarty mogą skończyć się jego brakiem nietykalności. Ino stwierdził, że nie potrzebuje jej bo zawiązał sojusz z Owenem, Heather i Duncanem. W samolocie "przypieczętował" jako świadek związek Codyego i Sierry, w zamian za przysługę ze strony Sierry. Przy eliminacji odpadł Owen, za sprawą głosów Alejandro - od początku chciał tak głosować, Duncana - który pomimo niechęci to zrobił, Heather - chciała zagłosować na Courtney, ale była nietykalna, więc zagłosowała na Owena i Sierry - która miała spłacić przysługę Alejandro. Gdy Owen miał już wyskoczyć z samolotu, wkurzył Alejandro, mówiąc na niego "Al", więc Alejandro kopnął go w tyłek, a Owen poleciał i pierdnął mu w twarz. Ciekawostki *Spędził ponad rok w ciele robota. *Umie prowadzić autobus. *Ma słaby żołądek. *Umie związać włosy używając tylko nóg. *Jego nazwisko z hiszpańskiego znaczy ''martwe osły. *Jest po studiach inżynierskich. *Występował w latynoskiej rewii młodych talentów. * Umie jeździć na deskorolce (zdobył złoto na olimpiadzie skaterów w Ameryce Południowej). * Pochodzi z Hiszpanii. * Umie chodzić na rękach. * Jeden z utworów Lady Gagi nazywał się ''Alejandro'''. Galeria |-| Ogólne= Alejandro 2.png|Alejandro tdwt alejandro.jpg|Alejandro na promocyjnym zdjęciu Totalnej Porażki w Trasie S03E00_Ikona_Alejandro.png|Ikona Alejandro |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = S02E27_Alejandro_popycha_Codyego.png|Alejandro wypycha Cody'ego z jego drogi ffffff.png|Alejandro kieruje autobusem Oblechów |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = tumblr_mlrtyd7svN1s8jjp1o3_250.png|Alejandro wychodzi z autobusu w pierwszym odcinku tumblr_mlrtyd7svN1s8jjp1o4_250.gif|Alejandro po spaleniu przez lawę Aleajndro bez koszulki.jpg|Alejandro bez koszulki Heather.JPG|Alejandro i Heather w pierwszej klasie fff.PNG|Alejandro i panda ffff.PNG|Alejandro i Gwen fffffff.png|Alejandro i Lindsay fffffffff.png|Alejandro fffffffffff.JPG|Alejandro i Heather 42.jpeg|Alejandro i Heather podczas piosenki ''Musi się udać 34.jpeg|Alejandro chroniący Heather 8.jpeg|Alejandro i Heather |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= S04E01_Część_starej_obsady_przy_dziobie_jachtu.png|Alejandro, wciąż w Porażkomierniku, trzymający Heather |-| Total Drama All-Stars = fffff.png|Alejandro po roku siedzenia w robocie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Finaliści Kategoria:Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki Kategoria:Nikczemne Sępy Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Osoby, które uczestniczyły w lepszej drużynie w dowolnym sezonie Kategoria:Zawodnicy A Kategoria:Zawodnicy